My Last Words
by Winter Rose EC
Summary: This is Erik's P.O.V. the summary of his life. Focuses on the aftermath of Christine's leave. One shot, based on movie. Goes a little beyond what the movie shows. R&R Please!


My Last Words

(Based on Phantom of the Opera)

Falling in love had once seemed so ridiculous, but now, it seems as if destiny had placed Christine into my life for a reason other than to watch over her.

You see, Madame Giry was a friend of Christine's father, who handed over to me, his most prized possession when he passed. I was sorry to learn the news of his death only because he gave me his child, and I had no idea what to do with her. I was a young lad of about twelve and her being six.

Anyway, she would do this ritual thing, where she would light candles around her father's picture. Then she would pray. I noticed that she prayed about an Angel of Music. I wanted to know what this was all about. I realized that I was the only creature that wrote and played music (not counting the orchestra) in the Opera House, and it just came together.

Now it was clear as to why Madame Giry brought her to me. _I _was the one needed to fulfill her father's promise. I felt the responsibility to teach her, guide her, and guard her. With that in mind, I became her Angel of Music. In sleep, I sang to her, in dreams I came. My voice, which called to her, spoke her name.

I taught her to sing. _I taught her._ I was hidden, yet we sang in glorious harmony. She was _my_ Angel of Music.

When she was sixteen, she had become the beautiful woman that she was bound to be. Her voice was very much like an angel's, the way it matured. She alone, could make my song take flight. So, I decided that it was time for her to be recognized for her ability.

I spoke with Madame Giry about my plans and she reluctantly helped me, and all went well. _I_ made Christine the new diva and made _my_ opera debut with _Don Juan Triumphant_, but that didn't come until later. So, in a way, both of us had the benefits.

By then, she knew my voice well, but in all those years I spent with her, I had never once allowed her to see me, in fear of repulsing her with my mask and the fact that I had lived a lie just to make her happy.

She thought I really was an angel sent by her late father. Poor girl, she was so naïve, but innocently so, which amazed me incessantly. However, she was sixteen, and all she could dream about was meeting me. Personally, I think she knew I was a man, as she grew older.

At the end of Christine's first concert, her childhood _boyfriend_ showed up, and I was quite angry at him for ruining my "grand entrance". I was very pleased with Christine's performance, so I let it slide. She was impressed with my entrance anyway. We sang our strange duet as I led her deeper into the cellars where my home was secretly tucked away.

I have to say that it was worth the wait…all those years, I could have shown her, but she was but a child! I did not wish to frighten her away as I have done to so many other people. Now that she was old enough, I felt it was best to tell her the truth; I hated lying to her. I simply saw my chance…and took it.

After that night, my life went downhill…or what was left of my life. It was only because of that **ignorant fool**. I hated him so much! _He_ was the only thing that kept me from my plans with Christine.

At one point, I almost killed him. Bloody hell, I almost killed him _twice_! Unfortunately, Christine was there on both occasions, but saved me on one. The last attempt was emotional for all three of us. They both pleaded with me not to kill Raoul De Chagney, her childhood boyfriend and fiancé.

I almost succeeded in doing so, until the most **unexpected** act of love and kindness from Christine happened. At the same time, my heart felt even more love for her and even more sadness, for I knew what I must do to repay her.

What did she do you ask? She _kissed_ me. _Twice!_ The first one I knew was a ploy to get me to spare Raoul, but twice? I was not sure if it was a goodbye kiss, or an "I love you, I choose you" kiss. Yes, even when her fiancé was bound and noosed, she still found the love and admiration of me from so many years before.

As soon as she did this, I was ashamed that I had demanded her to marry me or her fiancé would die. I then did the strangest thing. I did something I forced myself not to do up until that moment, and even as a child, I dismissed this action: I began to weep.

I knew I had to let her go with him. They loved each other. They deserved the happiness I never had, and never would have. I told her to leave, to get her and the Vicomte out of my home before the mob came and killed them.

After I let them go, to my surprise, Christine came back. I thought she changed her mind. Boy was I wrong. What she actually came back for was to give me back the ring I gave her. When I saw her walking out of my life, I broke down. I sang my last, dark song when finally, I saw that she was gone.

A mob had been tracking me down to avenge the death of Piangi, so I took the last trick I had and "vanished".

My new "home" resides somewhere close to the cemetery where Christine's father had been lain to rest. The future site where she would be lain as well.

The years passed by, and Mme. Giry became the only reason I was still alive. She was, after all, kind of like a mother to me, the one person left in this cruel world to live for.

The time came when Christine became deathly ill, and for some reason, I felt compelled to visit her once more. So I went, and she was mighty shocked at first, but then she began to enjoy my company again. We sang our strange duet, and for the first time in years, I felt revived. Thus, became a habit…when no one was looking, we would talk.

I learned that she had two children; one named Erik…after me! I was very delighted to learn this, as I was sure that I had become a past nightmare. My happiness was short-lived, however. Soon, Christine became so ill, she looked like she could break if you touched her.

It was so heart wrenching to see her in so much pain. She wasn't even that old! The poor woman was only thirty-two! Although no one knew, I would sit by her side and watch over her while she slept.

Her husband and her children were usually gone, either to work and school, or in town for some more medicine. You would think they would at least have someone stay home with her, but I guess I gave too many hints that she had a guardian. Christine was the only one who knew who the guardian was. Raoul had a clue, but didn't know for sure. He did figure it out a couple of months later.

As the end of those "couple of months later" came near, so did Christine. By then, her family had stopped buying medicine for her, because she seemed to get worse. She could not sit up she was so weak!

Because she was so ill, her family couldn't see her a lot. A doctor came every other day and gave her "food" and fluids through a new method: Intravenous, or just I.V. She had big bruises on her arm where the needles were repeatedly stuck.

Christine slept a lot as her sickness progressed. Each time she fell asleep, you could see the struggle that was taking place inside of her. You could hear it as well. Even though her body was dying, her soul was not. When she saw anyone but the doctor, her eyes would light up as if you were the cure she needed. When I saw this, I felt hope.

Being her husband, Raoul came to check on her for what seemed every hour. Of course, that was expected of him, but he was not there when she needed him. Or, he just plain didn't come enough. He was just down the hall, doesn't take that long to get there.

Don't get me wrong, they definitely loved each other, he just didn't see her as often as he should have. He checked on her, but he didn't stay long unless he had nothing to do, or he wanted to talk to her about what happened that day.

Anyway, when he wasn't in the room, I was. I was always there and always had been, like he never was. Maybe once, when he protected her from me, but that was IT. I would step out of my hiding place and just _talk_ to her. We sometimes sang when she was up to it.

I tell you, if it were in my powers, I would have healed her. If I could take away her pain and take it for myself, I would have. I would have done the same thing for Madame Giry. But that's another story.

The time came…when it was the end of the "couple of months later". I knew the day would be near. I knew it had to come. I was in the room when it happened. Christine's family was in the room also. Of course, I was in the shadows. I watched as a priest gave the last rites and as her family hugged her and said their last words. That was the day when Christine let go after holding on for so long. I suddenly let out a muffled sob and Raoul looked around the room in terror. His terror, I admit, I enjoyed knowing that he still feared me. At the same time, I was angry and wanted him out. He did not deserve her love; he was NEVER there. She didn't love him. She loved me. _ME._

I stepped out of the shadows towards him, ignoring the whimpering children. Raoul reached over and yanked a drawer open, and before he could shoot me, I appeared beside him, my hand closing around his throat. I told him that I meant no harm, and that if he was to shoot me, he'd be labeled a murderer…like me. Also that I would do it myself to save him the energy. I released him and asked politely for a few moments with Christine. Apparently, had mercy, because he saw that I really wasn't just a creature of darkness, because he granted me permission to speak with Christine in her last moments.

As soon as Raoul ushered the kids out, and left himself, I slowly approached Christine, kneeling on the side of the bed. I took her hand in mine and began to sing her favorite song: Music of the Night. She sang with me the last parts. I remember vividly when she smiled and assured me that everything was going to be ok. I wept even as she said those words.

She looked at me, as if asking of my approval. I nodded, even as my heart screamed otherwise. Her last words to me were a faint "Thank you." Once more, I saw the life drain from the windows to the soul, opening to let her fly free, at last. I felt the need to sing her a private requiem. So I sang to her the song that she sang to her father when she went to his grave those many years ago, switching the words. I choked up and couldn't finish the last refrain. Instead, I produced my trademark rose, with the black ribbon, and put it in her hands. I left, leaving my heart behind with her.

I went to her grave after I gathered the strength and courage to go. I left her my signature rose and the ring she gave back. I beat the Vicomte to the site because when I turned around, there he was, setting my monkey box on her stone block. It took me about another thirty years just to do that. I went the other day, the first time I went, and the last.

I'm sixty-eight now. I never did find love after Christine. Madame Giry offered me Meg, her daughter, to marry me. I refused her offer, because I wanted it to be out of free will, and Meg was still afraid of me at the time. Eventually, Meg did come on her free will, but not to marry me. She had nowhere else to go after her mother passed. We became best friends and have been ever since. I took care of her when she was in bed with fever, and now, she returns the favor; I recently caught what Christine had, because I've felt everything she described to me.

I love Meg, but I couldn't ever love her like I did Christine. I think of Meg as a friend that has been there, but hasn't really been discovered until someone's death brought us together. I took her in because I promised Madame Giry I would.

I did repent for my past sins, but didn't turn myself in. I've been living my own prison my whole life; I didn't need a real one to rub it in. I'm sure you can understand.

And now, my dear friends, I am feeling very tired, so I leave you with these last words: It's over now, the Music of the Night!

Your Humble Servant,

O. G.


End file.
